Cori
Cori Fianna is the daughter of Princess Carrie and Prince Jack, who reign over the Cookie Kingdom. Born on January 4th, she is 8 years old. She of course likes cookies, but also likes adventure. She loves going out and exploring her home, and sometimes even beyond. She loves having Dave along for her adventures, as she actually is involved romantically with him. She and Dave love it when they see each other. They have known each other ever since Cori was 3. the power ups she enjoys includes the Super Leaf and the Super Bell. Cori is © JacobH.5840. Biography Cori was born on January 4th in the Cookie Kingdom to Princess Carrie and Prince Jack. When she was born, it was made so one of the first things she saw was a cookie. She tried it, and loved it. However, she would often wander around her home and look around, an early sign of her adventurous spirit. When she was three, she met Dave when attending his birthday party. At this time, she kind of grew attached to him, having fun with him. They day after the party, she got her own present for him, much to his surprise. She would often visit Dave, and vice versa. On one of these visits, Dave accidentally brought a Super Leaf, which he and Cori's family discovered just as he was about to leave. Cori's parents said that Cori could try it, and she liked it. On another family gathering, she and Dave talked with Apri about their power up experiences, and Apri brought up the Super Bell. After getting home, Cori asked her parents if she could try it. they agreed, and she loved the Super Bell. To this day, they are her two favorite power ups. When she was 7, she was attacked by a koopa and forced to a local gang. Her mother, Carrie, quickly came to her rescue. Dave also played a part in her rescue as well. Some say that he played a bigger role in it than Carrie, his love for her was that strong. After that, their relationship grew even stronger. When everybody asked if they were what they thought they were, Dave kind of got nervous and started rambling off things, but Cori quickly answered by saying yes and giving Dave a kiss on the cheek. Dave quickly blushed - and then fainted. On Christmas, Dave gave his full love to Cori, and by the next year, everybody knew that their relationship was official. Physical description Cori is 4' 8" in height with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair somewhat resembles Peach and Daisy, but not exactly. It also drops to her shoulders, ending with a pointy pattern. As for clothes, she wears a pink shirt with a cookie on it, along with tan pants and brown shoes. Her emblem is, of course, a cookie. Powers & Abilities Inherited from her parents, Cori does have the ability to levitate (peach is her mother's cousin, after all). She is also really good at recognizing what a certain cookie had in it, and knows which combination is the best. Due to her adventurous spirit, she also is really good at video games. Cori and Dave wiki image.png|Cori and Dave together Cat Cori wiki image.png|Cat Apri Super leaf Cori wiki image.png|Cori with the Super Leaf